The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor packages. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to semiconductor packages having a film-type of interconnection substrate, and a chip having cell regions that are to receive the same signal from an external source.
Recently, there is a demand for smaller, thinner and lighter electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and notebook computers. Accordingly, various components of these electronic devices, for example, semiconductor devices, must be smaller and lighter and must be integrated at a higher density. Yet, such small, lightweight and highly integrated semiconductor devices must perform with a high degree of reliability.
To these ends, a semiconductor package has been developed in which a chip is mounted to a film-type of interconnection substrate having leads by which signals are transmitted to and from the chip.